controlled_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Controlled Chaos TV/Butterfly Interviews - Episode 1
Butterfly Interviews Episode 1 - Lemmy Face The Transcript *cue intro here* Butterflyunicorn: *walks into set* 'Hello everyone, welcome to Butterfly Interviews, the show where I interview random peeps and weirdness ensues. Today, I'm with our special guest, Kevinalv! Kevinalv: '*waddles onto set* 'Hi everybody-- Butterfly, you know I only count as a special guest if I'm the one being interviewed, right? Butterflyunicorn: OF COURSE! Now, here comes our special, special, SPECIAL guest, Flipper the Lemming! Flipper: '*walks onto stage* Hello everybod-- Kevinalv: FNAF OC! ATTACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! *charges at Flipper* *the screen changes to a techanical diffulties screen for a few minutes, before fading back into the actual show* Butterflyunicorn: *the set is now battered, and both Kevinalv and Flipper seem to have been heavily beaten up* 'Sorry about that, viewer! Kevinalv got a little angry, so I had to calm him down. Kevinalv: YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO CALM ME DOWN, YOU JUST TOOK OUT A BIG BREADSTICK AND STARTED- '*gets mouth covered by Butterflyunicorn* Butterflyunicorn: Sorry, Kevin. Now, onto the actual interview. *a short transistion plays, and once it ends, Kevinalv and Flipper have been set up in chairs and bandaged* Butterflyunicorn: So, Flipper, how is it like being a FNAF OC? Flipper: It's actually a pretty basic life. All you really do is run around and eat pizza. Kevinalv: *whispers* 'I wish my life was like that... Butterflyunicorn: And Flipper, how do you feel about being based off.. the myth that lemmings jumped into the ocean and drowned themselves? Flipper: '*spits out non-existent cereal* WHAT. Butterflyunicorn: I-it's true. You're actually based on that. Flipper:' *lifts head towards sky*' nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kevinalv: LOL, you like a little imma- "gets killed by a giant rock that appeared out of nowhere" Butterflyunicorn: OMG KEVINALV HAS BEEN KILLED!!! Flipper: I dont care! He attacked me, so he- Butterflyunicorn: "slaps Flipper" DONT SAY THAT, HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, WE NEED TO- Then out of nowhere, a Kevinalv Recovery Center appeared and revived him Kevinalv: Lol, do you really think i would be dead forever? Flipper: NOOOOOOOO!!! Butterflyunicorn: YEEEEEE- But wait what IS that "Points at the Kevinalv Recovery Center" Kevinalv: Oh thats a Recovery Center, i build it by myself "Insert whole explanation about a Recovery Center here" Butterflyunicorn: Uhh, can we continue now? Flipper: R5GJ3K2G4JB3KGVK33V Butterflyunicorn: F-Flipper, are you okay? Flipper: RWAR IOB A MA I SEILTROM OLLEH Butterflyunicorn: Oh crud he's legit possessed. SOMEONE CALL THE EXORCIST! Ally the Exorcist Penguin: *breaks in* You called? Butterflyunicorn: Oh thank the lord. Okay, can you go exorcise Flipper now? Ally the Exorcist Penguin: Yup! *pins Flipper to a table* THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU, THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! Flipper: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON Flipper: Oof, what happened? Butterflyunicorn: Lots. Kevinalv: Actually you got possesed and FHDVXSSXSQWDGJKKIUJKOPOI "explodes but gets recovered by the Kevinalv Recovery Center" Butterflyunicorn: "fake laugh" hehehe... Flipper: Uh was this a interview show or what? Butterflyunicorn: Well somebody is ruining this Kevinalv: Hey! I heard that!